


Ради спокойствия господина

by Teado



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Elves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После охоты на орков и появления Гэндальфа с компанией весьма напряженному и измазанному в крови Элронду как никогда необходимо было расслабиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради спокойствия господина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For His Lord's Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601213) by [Ludovica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica). 



> Бета [Pandorra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra)
> 
> Перевод сделан на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat для команды WTF Hobbit.

Линдиру было ясно, что появление Митрандира с компанией гномов беспокоило владыку Элронда больше, чем тот готов был признать.

И то обстоятельство, что сейчас он оказался прижат к стене у входа в личную купальню господина, являлось лишь одним из многих доказательств его правоты.

— Милорд… — Линдир задохнулся, почувствовав, как сильные пальцы, все еще затянутые в пыльные после дороги и грязные от крови орков кожаные перчатки, расстегивают филигранные пуговицы на одежде, едва не срывая их в спешке. — Милорд, если бы вы подождали несколько мгновений, я мог бы…

— Мог бы, но не в этот раз, — раздраженно бросил Элронд, дергая вниз воротник туники своего помощника, чтобы запечатлеть горячий поцелуй на послушно изогнувшейся шее. Линдир ахнул, почувствовав укус на своей коже. Его ладони прошлись вверх по темным блестящим доспехам господина, слегка царапаясь об оставшиеся на ней пятна крови орков, пока он, наконец, не нашел стык двух пластин и не скользнул между ними, остро ощущая контраст холодного металла и мягкой подкладки, согретой теплом тела владыки.

— Милорд действительно нуждается в посещении купальни, — прошептал Линдир. От Элронда пахло лошадьми, сталью и орками, а Линдир даже для эльфа был излишне чистоплотен. Великая добродетель для помощника владыки, но сплошное неудобство для того, кто делит постель с воином. 

— Именно туда я и собираюсь, — и, прежде чем Линдир успел что-либо ответить на это, Элронд прикусил губами заостренный кончик его уха. — Но сначала я возьму тебя.

Невзирая на сопротивление, он распахнул полы темно-серых одежд своего помощника и прижался закрытой доспехом грудью к его белой нижней рубашке. Линдир почувствовал горячее дыхание своего господина на шее, прикосновение его губ, языка и зубов к коже. И, хотя он все еще пытался вжаться спиной в стену, чтобы избежать следов грязного и окровавленного металла на своей одежде, ему не удалось сдержать тихого стона, когда Элронд добрался до чувствительного места немного ниже мочки уха и легко прикусил его. 

— Милорд пахнет как целый отряд орков, а из-за того, что вы сейчас сделали, мне придется сжечь эту одежду, — тихо сказал Линдир дрожащим от сдерживаемого возбуждения голосом.

— Будто у тебя мало одежды, — от звука голоса господина по телу пробегала дрожь, а чужая ладонь, неожиданно потеревшаяся о пах, почти заставила Линдира всхлипнуть. Но он сумел сдержаться, призвав на помощь все оставшееся самообладание. — Кажется, мой запах не настолько отталкивает тебя, как ты говоришь.

Линдир закатил глаза:

— Милорд, я реагирую в совершенном соответствии с тем, как и должно реагировать на подобные прикосновения, однако не могу не замечать, то от вас воняет хуже, чем от конюшен в середине лета.

Он почти не удивился тому, что в ответ на эту отповедь Элронд только фыркнул ему куда-то в плечо.

— Ты говоришь слишком много, мой дорогой Линдир. В то время как тебе стоит бросить все силы на эмоции, а не на разговоры. 

Когда его лорд говорил такие слова, Линдир терял всякую способность возражать. Он покорно застонал, ловя взглядом ухмылку Элронда, и закрыл глаза, подставляясь под требовательные поцелуи, разрешая настойчивым рукам залезть под рубашку. Линдир почувствовал, как с него стаскивают штаны, не давая отступить от стены и снять сапоги, а затем к его груди снова прижался прохладный доспех, и он схватился за плечи владыки, ища поддержки. Элронд позволил обнять себя, пока снимал перчатки с рук.

Линдир не сдержал тихого стона, когда его взяли за бедра, поднимая над полом, и обхватил ногами талию господина. Элронд прижал его к стене, не давая сползти вниз, и скользнул ладонями дальше.

— Это будет не столь приятно, как могло бы быть, милорд, — Линдир ахнул и открыл глаза, всматриваясь в лицо улыбающегося Элронда. Рука между ног исчезла, и Линдир почувствовал, как господин шарит рукой в его нижней сорочке. 

— Как удобно, что у моего помощника всегда есть самое необходимое, — Элронд достал маленький перламутровый пузырек с сине-сиреневым маслом. — Лаванда, да? У кого-то сегодня игривое настроение.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал мочку уха Линдира, легко покусывая. Линдир вздохнул и крепче стиснул ноги на талии.

— Если ваше желание столь велико, что вы не можете подождать и посетить сначала купальню, то не заставляйте теперь ждать меня… — Линдир не смог сдержать стона, когда в него скользнули пальцы, вскоре сменившиеся кое-чем большим.

Элронд вошел в него с тихим стоном, впившись пальцами в нежную кожу бедер. Рубашка задралась, и холодный грязный доспех коснулся голого живота Линдира. Линдир прижался спиной к стене и приоткрыл рот, коротко вздыхая от удовольствия при каждом жестком коротком толчке, тихо всхлипывая от почти укусов в шею, которые Элронд не забывал потом с наслаждением зализывать.

Это было подобно битве, и вожделение его господина походило на ярость воина – такое же страстное и такое же недолгое.

Линдир не смог сдержать разочарования, когда с последним сильным резким движением бедер Элронд кончил, коротко застонав ему в ухо. У него не возникло сомнений, что господин сделал это нарочно, снова дразня его. Выносливости Элронда, как правило, было более чем достаточно для них обоих, но сейчас сказывалось его разочарование от неожиданного появления не только компании гномов, но и двух назойливых волшебников и матери его жены.

Поэтому Линдир не удивился, когда открыл глаза и увидел насмешливый взгляд господина, опускающего его обратно на пол. Все еще возбужденный, он постарался привести в порядок свою одежду.

— Я всегда рад услужить вам, милорд, — заметил Линдир с нотками сарказма в голосе.

Элронд неодобрительно нахмурился и провел рукой по каштановым волосам Линдира, сжимая ладонь на его затылке и увлекая в поцелуй. Линдир несколько мгновений сопротивлялся, не давая господину вот так просто одержать верх. В конце концов, он заслужил немного уважения к себе. Все вокруг давно бы погрязло в разрухе, если бы не его распоряжения и умение организовывать работу слуг.

Но губы господина были настолько мягкими, язык ласкал так нежно, а вкус был до того заманчивый… И действительно, если Элронд-Полуэльф, господин Имладриса, хотел поцеловать его, то кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему в этом желании?

Линдир ненавидел себя за это, за свою слабость, но, благословленные берега Валинора, от поцелуев господина кружилась голова, они были подобны вязкому вкусу красных вин, сладки как музыка и длинны как их веселые праздники.

Когда Элронд, наконец, отпустил его, позволяя немного отстраниться – ровно настолько, чтобы расстояния между их губ хватило на глоток воздуха, – Линдир вновь задыхался, а его широкие штаны еще никогда не казались столь тесными.

— Я готов к омовению, Линдир, — прошептал Элронд ему в губы, заставляя своего помощника вновь вернуться к реальности.

— Очень хорошо, милорд, — ответил он, прочищая горло, чтобы голос не звучал настолько хрипло.

С хитрой ухмылкой на лице владыка Имладриса сделал шаг назад и поднял руки. Линдир еще раз откашлялся, подошел к нему и принялся расстегивать все ремни, пряжки и застежки, что держали элегантные темно-коричневые эльфийские доспехи. Тяжелое дыхание и едва заметная улыбка господина напоминали о том, что он определенно заметил затруднительное положение своего помощника и откровенно наслаждается им.

И неряшливый вид Элронда нисколько не уменьшал желания Линдира. Для создания, неискушенного в эльфийской красоте, прическа Элронда могла бы выглядеть безупречно, но не для Линдира. Несколько выбившихся, спутанных прядей говорили о целом дне, проведенном верхом, а подсохшие, едва видные пятна орочьей крови на щеках, пыль и грязная броня только подтверждали это.

К тому же, частично разоблачившийся Элронд не потрудился прикрыться, и Линдир прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы отвести свой взор от полуприкрытого паха владыки.

Он осторожно отложил изящные наручи на стоящий рядом стол, затем расстегнул ремни, удерживающие нагрудную пластину, и опустил ее на специальную подушку на том же столе. Ловко освободил от креплений броню, закрывающую верхнюю часть бедер, а потом опустился на колени, чтобы заняться остальным.

Когда Линдир поднялся, то сразу же встретил голодный взгляд своего господина. Без доспехов он выглядел менее устрашающим, немного растрепанным и усталым.

Стараясь оставаться как можно более невозмутимым, будто выполняя любое другое поручение, Линдир снял с головы обруч, затем проделал то же самое с обручем Элронда, мимоходом пригладил выбившуюся прядь, за что получил довольную улыбку. Он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя ему и определенно не следовало позволять себе подобную вольность во время исполнения своих обязанностей.

Но, с другой стороны, в обязанности помощника никак не входит сопровождение своего господина в купальню, не говоря уже о том, что он все еще чувствовал стекающую по внутренней стороне бедра густую жидкость, так что улыбка не повредит.

И ему все равно нужен будет новый комплект одежды после всего, что произошло. 

Развязывая шнуровку на гобиссоне, Линдир чувствовал тепло кожи господина даже сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Он настолько сильно ощущал на себе взгляд Элронда, что едва мог справляться с подрагивающими пальцами и румянцем на щеках.

Неожиданно на подбородок Линдира легли пальцы, он поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза своему господину. Элронд улыбнулся и опять нежно поцеловал его в губы, сорвав с них довольный вздох. Линдира уже не волновало, что расстегнутая подкладка, соскользнув, упала к их ногам, когда сильные руки обняли его и притянули ближе, вжимая в горячее тело. Теперь на Элронде больше не было брони, и Линдир мог вдыхать его настоящий запах, а не пыль и кровь. Слабый лошадиный душок и намек на тошнотворное зловоние орчьих внутренностей еще чувствовался, но все же преобладали аромат сандалового дерева от волос господина, терпкий привкус вина в дыхании и тяжелый запах похоти, исходящий от его тела.

— Осталось еще совсем немного одежды, милорд… — прошептал Линдир, совершенно не думая о том, что это звучит как обещание. Элронд улыбнулся ему в губы и снова поцеловал с бесконечной нежностью.

— Твоя одежда совершенно неприемлема для этого места, мой дорогой Линдир.

— Я позабочусь об этом через минуту, милорд, — ответил Линдир и снова опустился на колени перед своим господином, расстегивая его сапоги и снимая их. Со шнуровкой рубашки и брюк Элронда он справился намного быстрее, чем возился с подкладкой, за что заслужил удивленный взгляд владыки, впечатленного его рвением.

Когда его господин был, наконец, раздет, Линдир сделал шаг назад от обнаженного Элронда, почтительно наклонил голову и быстро разделся сам, избавляясь от ненужной накидки и рубашки, скидывая сапоги и снимая штаны.

Тяжелое молчание между ними было наполнено предвкушением, а напряжение буквально искрило, когда они встали обнаженные лицом друг к другу. Воздух, казалось, стал настолько вязким, что Линдир с трудом мог вздохнуть, хотя это был далеко не первый раз, когда он видел своего господина таким, но ему все равно не удавалось отвести взгляд.

В Элронде и его детях было что-то, что всегда очаровывало Линдира. Хотя его господин выбрал жизнь эльфа, он так и не стал им полностью. И видимо, Элронду хватало уже того, что эльфы не могут презрительно называть его человеком. Так же как и некоторые не-эльфы не понимали, как леди Галадриэль могла быть настолько изящной и величественной. Что-то неземное было в его глазах, лице, в силе его движений, чем-то неуловимо отличающихся от движений других эльфов. Линдир не мог ничего с собой поделать, дрожь предвкушения проходила по его телу от одной мысли о господине. Он был счастлив, что ему разрешено трогать это невероятное существо, этого удивительного эльфа.

Смешок заставил его вынырнуть из своих мыслей:

— Мы собираемся провести этот вечер, глядя друг на друга, Линдир?

Щеки снова опалил так некстати появившийся румянец, и Линдир, быстро покачав головой, еще раз поклонился.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — ответил он, открывая дверь купальни.

Оттуда потянуло приятным влажным воздухом. Следом за своим господином Линдир ступил на теплый пол, вымощенный мраморной плиткой, и закрыл за собой дверь. Почти все пространство занимал большой, вырезанный в полу бассейн, заполненный до краев горячей водой. Вдоль стен тянулись мраморные скамьи, достаточно широкие, чтобы лежать на них, холодная вода тихо журчала в искусно вырезанном источнике, занимающем один из углов. В другом углу располагались полки с кремами, маслами и мылом, а также с мочалками и полотенцами.

Элронд сел на одну из скамеек рядом с маленьким источником, в то время как Линдир взял с полки мочалку и кусок мыла. Он вернулся к господину и, встав коленями на скамейку рядом с ним, смочил мочалку в прохладной воде, намылил ее, взбивая пену.

— Закройте глаза, милорд, — вполголоса попросил он, и Элронд сразу же послушался: склонил голову и прислонился спиной к теплой мраморной стене.

Осторожно, чтобы не позволить мылу попасть в глаза и рот его господина, Линдир стер с его скул, лба и носа пленку пыли, оставленную долгой поездкой, и смыл последние следы орчьей крови со светлой кожи. Затем он медленно провел мочалкой по шее Элронда, скользнул по плечам и ключицам, затем по груди. Будто бы случайно прошелся по соскам, тем не менее попытавшись придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение, когда заметил поднятые брови Элронда.

Господин больше никак не отреагировал на эти поползновения, поэтому Линдир скользнул намыленной мочалкой дальше, проводя ею по животу и бедрам. Когда он заметил, что Элронд напрягся и едва заметно подался вперед, то опустил мочалку ниже, скользя от бедер к паху уже не ради мытья, заворожено наблюдая за вновь твердеющим членом своего владыки.

Линдир встал со скамьи и опустился на пол, нежно проводя мыльной мочалкой по ногам Элронда – от бедер к коленям, затем по голеням к лодыжкам и, наконец, ступням. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд своего господина, и внутри все сжималось от удовольствия и предвкушения.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя… — прошептал вдруг Элронд, и Линдир почувствовал, как длинные пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, легко погладили чувствительное место прямо за ухом и исчезли. — Когда ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, в моем услужении.

Линдир коротко усмехнулся и поднял голову, с понимающей улыбкой ловя чужой взгляд.

— Милорд думает о том, чтобы вновь испачкаться, когда я почти закончил его мыть? Мне действительно хотелось бы, чтобы вы ценили мою работу несколько больше.

— О, я высоко ценю твои старания… — ответил Элронд, вновь проводя ладонью по шелковистым волосам своего помощника. — Но твоя другая работа нравится мне много больше, чем нынешняя…

— Боюсь, что они слишком тесно связаны друг с другом, — насмешливо заметил Линдир. — И позвольте мне, наконец, завершить эту работу. Я сделаю все, что вы хотите, как только вы окажетесь в воде.

Элронд вздохнул. Когда Линдир закончил омывать его ноги, владыка поднялся, чтобы помощник мог продолжить. Линдир снова намылил мочалку и начал тереть бедра господина. 

— Вы очень напряжены, милорд, — спокойным голосом сообщил он, как ни в чем не бывало. — Горячая вода поможет вам расслабиться…

Линдир провел ладонью по спине господина, мягко разминая мышцы, пока другой рукой скользил мочалкой по пояснице и ягодицам Элронда.

— Я знаю еще кое-что, что поможет мне расслабиться так же хорошо, как и горячая вода, Линдир, — ответил Элронд и повернулся, снова увлекая своего помощника в поцелуй. 

Линдир ответил на поцелуй, потом отстранился и посмотрел в серые глаза господина.

— Я тоже, милорд, — он легко поклонился и указал рукой в сторону бассейна. 

Наконец, Элронд с таким видом, будто делает одолжение, погрузился в пахнущую ароматическими маслами воду с головой, позволяя ей смыть со своего тела мыло и намочить волосы. Спустя несколько мгновений он сел и прислонился спиной к бортику, наслаждаясь горячей водой, а затем взглянул на Линдира, который все еще стоял рядом.

Линдир настолько отвлекся, любуясь своим господином, что забыл об обещании присоединиться. Но увидев ожидающий взгляд, направленный на него, тоже опустился в воду и коротко вздохнул, когда тепло окутало тело, расслабляя напряженные плечи.

Элронд терпеливо наблюдал за ним, вода капала с его волос и оставляла мокрые блестящие дорожки на лице. Линдир слегка улыбнулся. Он опустился на колени перед господином, облокотился руками о бортик по обе стороны от его тела и подался вперед, осторожно целуя. Элронд поддержал поцелуй, позволяя языку Линдира проникнуть внутрь. На вкус поцелуй был как вино, сладкий хлеб и фрукты, и Линдир ласкал языком рот господина, мимоходом ткнувшись кончиком носа в его скулу.

Он коротко вздохнул и хотел было отстраниться, но Элронд потянул его обратно – пряди мокрых волос падали ему на лицо, он расслабился в руках Линдира, подставляя под ласки шею, плечи и грудь.

Линдир не стал терять времени и сразу же наклонился, приникая губами к шее Элронда, целуя влажную кожу и слизывая капельки воды. Вкус розового масла и соли смешивался с едва заметным привкусом мыла, и этот тонкий букет он мог бы назвать только именем своего господина. Низкий вздох сорвался с губ Элронда, и Линдир провел дорожку поцелуев вниз – к мягко изогнутым ключицам, затем скользнул к соскам, прихватывая губами один из них, облизывая и всасывая.

С плохо скрываемым нетерпением Линдир потянул своего господина за талию вверх, устраивая его ноги у себя на плечах для собственного удобства, и спустился губами ниже, целуя плоский живот, лаская языком пупок и слизывая оставшиеся там капли воды.

Наконец он добрался до уже твердого от возбуждения члена Элронда. Провел языком линию от основания до головки, обхватил ее губами и едва ощутимо сжал зубы, заработав за это полный страсти стон господина. Линдир умело провел пальцами между все еще наполовину погруженных в воду ягодиц Элронда. Кожа слегка блестела от растворенных в воде масел, и Линдиру было этого достаточно, он толкнулся сначала одним, а затем двумя пальцами в тело господина, почти не встречая сопротивления. И в это же время он все глубже забирал в рот его член, облизывая, посасывая и прислушиваясь к довольным стонам и вздохам Элронда.

У Линдира не хватило выдержки на то, чтобы долго ласкать господина. Собственное желание было слишком ярким, чтобы Линдир мог его игнорировать. В конце концов, ему уже единожды не дали дойти до пика наслаждения, и теперь он слишком долго хотел это прекрасное тело, чтобы собственное возбуждение стало чем-то большим, нежели просто досадным неудобством.

Элронд посмотрел на Линдира из-под полуопущенных век, когда почувствовал, что тот выпрямился. Стоя на коленях перед своим господином, Линдир опустил его ноги со своих плеч и притянул за бедра к себе. Линдир бросил вопросительный взгляд на Элронда, увидел улыбку на его губах, поймал взглядом ободряющий кивок и устроился поудобнее.

Он входил намного медленнее, чем это делал господин какое-то время назад, стараясь насладиться каждым дюймом узкого теплого тела, к тому же в их распоряжении не было никакого масла, приходилось довольствоваться его каплями, растворенными в воде, и это заставляло сдерживать собственное нетерпение.

Элронд коротко вздохнул и вцепился пальцами в бортик.

— Ты действительно знаешь, как помочь мне расслабиться, мой друг.

Линдир улыбнулся и немного подался бедрами вперед, сорвав сладкий стон с губ господина.

— Ваша семья высоко ценит меня, поэтому я должен быть в курсе всех важных вещей в Имладрисе.

— Таких, как, например, лучший способ заставить меня сбросить напряжение? — подразнил его Элронд, и Линдир толкнулся бедрами, заставляя появившуюся на лице господина ухмылку раствориться в вырвавшемся стоне.

— Милорд должен знать, что я самый преданный его слуга, — выдохнул Линдир и снова двинулся, впившись пальцами в мягкую кожу на бедрах Элронда. — И что мне известен далеко не один способ скрасить ваш досуг.

Элронд выгнулся, когда Линдир стал двигаться быстрее, плавно входя и выходя, все больше убыстряя темп, подогреваемый стонами господина и его горячим членом, прижимающимся к животу.

— Ох, и ты этим пользуешься… — Элронд схватил Линдира за волосы обеими руками, притягивая к себе для глубокого поцелуя, и начал двигаться ему навстречу. Линдир глухо простонал в рот Элронда и высвободился. Одной рукой он нашел член господина и сжал его, начиная судорожно водить ладонью, не обращая внимания на накрывающий его самого оргазм, пока второй раз за сегодняшний день не почувствовал горячее семя на своей коже.

Несколько мгновений они расслабленно лежали вплотную друг к другу, прежде чем Элронд наконец поцеловал его куда-то в ухо и низко рассмеялся.

— Я не совсем уверен, что стал намного чище, чем был до этого, но мне определенно стало спокойнее.

Линдир слабо улыбнулся и почтительно поцеловал Элронда в подбородок.

— Я пойду и нагрею несколько ведер горячей воды, милорд, так что вы сможете сами себя вымыть, — он встал и вылез из купальни, сопровождаемый своим собственным низким сдержанным вздохом. — И думаю, что затем я сожгу свою одежду.

Иллюстрация by [F.Katter](http://franzkatter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
